Bound With Darkness and Light
by SpiritDancer1
Summary: Bakura, tired of having such a weak hikari, finds a way to replace Ryou with someone else. How is this possible? Who will he find and how will they react? What will happen to Ryou?
1. Shackles

Bound with Darkness and Light: Chapter 1: Shackles

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Hikaris will be referred to as: Yugi, Ryou, and Malik.

Yamis will be referred to as: Yami, Bakura, and Marik.

Everyone else will go by their japanese names: Jounouchi or Jou instead of Joey, Honda instead of Tristan, Anzu instead of Tea etc.

The whole yamis-having-bodies thing: I know that none of the yamis actually have their own bodies in either the manga or anime, but for the sake of my story they do. I'm not going to mention how they got them (i.e. I haven't come up with a background story for it), just try to think of it in an AU way. In other words, take this story with a grain of salt when it deviates from the actual cartoon or manga as those deviations are intentional (unless otherwise stated). That said, there is a bit of OOCness on Bakura's part, though I've tried to keep it minimal and explain in the storyline why he's being OOC.

Japanese words and their translations:

hikari: light

yami: darkness

tenshi: angel

kaji: fire

yuki: snow

yukineko: snow-cat

"If you're late tonight, hikari, you'll regret it! Remember last night? Think last night 10 times worse!" Bakura yelled after Ryou, gratified at the terrified look the boy threw over his shoulder. While turning to go back inside, Bakura's sneaker bumped against a small cardboard box set to one side of the door. Picking it up, the yami noticed the colorful custom's stickers, noting the word 'Egypt' on several of them. _Ryou's father sent him something? _ Bakura thought, reading the older man's name in the return address.

The yami wasted no time thumping it down on the kitchen table and slicing it open with the hunting knife he always kept in his belt. What he saw inside brought a gleam of greed to his experienced thief's eye. The morning light flashed off the ornate sculpted curves of the golden mini shackles he lifted from the packing foam.

Bakura let them dangle from his fingers by the thumb-width chain connecting the cuffs, feeling just a touch disappointed they were too small for even Ryou's slender wrists. _Not very practical, gold is not strong enough to properly bind someone. Then again, only a child or a really shrimpy female slave could wear them, so maybe they would work_. the yami reasoned, admiring the skill employed in the rune-like carvings spilling across the shackles' surface.

_Hmmmm, wonder what I could get for these? Eh? What's this?_ Bakura wondered, spotting the vanilla-colored envelope half-buried in packing materials. Shrugging, he grabbed it, carrying both of the package's contents in the living room where he promptly flopped on the couch.

_Dear Son,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm afraid I won't be coming home anytime soon, you wouldn't believe all the artifacts we found in our latest dig! The cataloging along will take months! Anyway, I picked these up from the market place for you. I truly don't know why, I just seemed drawn to them and KNEW they were meant for you. Think of them as a conversation piece—I can't imagine using them for anything else! If nothing else the workmanship on them is brilliant—best I've seen in quite awhile. Enjoy!_

_P.S. the enclosed papers are copies of a partial scroll that was found along with the shackles. I've translated it, but can't make heads or tales of its meaning. Maybe your cousin Bakura can help? I know he reads hieroglyphs like an old pro!_

Intrigued, Bakura unfolded the copy of the scroll-hieroglyphs. After a few minutes of intense reading, a huge smile of sadistic joy spread across his face.

"Bakura I'm sorry I'm late." Ryou called frantically as he burst through the door 15 minutes late, hoping to slightly appease his yami. Never mind he was late because of the limp Bakura had given him during last night's beating, even mildly sprained ankles tended to slow one down. Instead of an enraged yami he was met with utter silence.

Frowning, Ryou dropped his backpack and jacket on the kitchen table and checked the living room. Nope, no yami there; the snow-haired teen got the same results after checking the basement, bedrooms, and bathroom. _I hope he's not lying in wait for me like he did last week. _Ryou thought with a shudder at the memory.

Bakura had been feeling creative that night—matter of fact the lines cut into his back forming Bakura's cartouche still hadn't healed completely. Every time the boy took a shower he was painfully reminded of that.

Forcing himself to relax Ryou closed his eyes and mentally touched the thin, sickly Bond between them just long enough to show him Bakura was several miles away. "Oh!" The teen cried softly in delight, profound relief washing the unconscious tension from his sore muscles.

Ryou hummed softly to himself as he made dinner, glad he didn't need to worry about Bakura dragging him off for his nightly beating before he could eat what he cooked. The loose state of his pants around the waist and the gauntness of his face attested to how often his yami did just that. To be able to enjoy a quiet meal by himself without Bakura's malevolent and acidic presence hanging over him was a treasure Ryou thought lost to him.

"Bakura why does it have to be this way?" Ryou wondered aloud sadly as he did the dishes, which were becoming ever more scarce as Bakura thought it great fun to lob them at a target he drew on the kitchen wall. In the sixth months since Bakura got his own body nearly everything breakable ended up in pieces under that target—only items of value were spared and that only due to Bakura's thief's eye. No good thief would destroy something valuable he could later sell.

_ Good thing 'Kura doesn't know about the storage building I rented. I had to find a safe place for my father's REALLY valuable artifacts and my own important, though not valuable, keepsakes. _Ryou smiled at that reminder of his own cleverness—he couldn't often outsmart his cunning yami. _A pity I can't find somewhere like that to put myself_. thought the boy sadly, a gusty sigh escaping him.

Ryou held up his sudsy hands, foamy bubbles slipping over numerous thin scars scattered over his forearms, each one an unwanted souvenir of a particularly harsh beating. His yami generally left him with bruises; only in his more sadistic moments did he cut his hikari.

Three times in those six months Ryou had to stay in the hospital from what 'Kura did to him—once when his yami practically shattered his left arm from wrist to shoulder (it still ached horribly whenever it rained), a second time for blood loss when Bakura went overboard with the knife (he needed a transfusion and almost 200 stitches), and finally when his dark half punched him so hard in the gut he ruptured Ryou's spleen (emergency surgery and over a week in the hospital). All three times Ryou nearly died, but he always returned to Bakura once he fully recovered (he stayed with Yugi and Yami once released from the hospital, who had offered more than once to let him stay permanently so Yami could protect him.).

_I wish I could stand up to him, but to really do that I'd need to hurt him. Anything else just wouldn't work, but I can't hurt him._ Ryou mourned, the pain in his heart worse than anything physical Bakura did to him. _Gods, oh GODS I'm such an idiot for loving him. Especially since he hates me. Please Gods, if you are listening I-- _The hikari didn't even know what to plead the Gods for, only that he wanted the raw emotional wound in his soul to stop bleeding, so that he didn't constantly feel an echoing void within him where his yami's presence should have been.

"Gods, if you are listening please find a way to bring 'Kura and I together as true yami and hikari—like Yami and Yugi." He whispered, the trembling strength of his love for his yami woven into the words. Now, if only Someone was listening. . . .


	2. Ember

Bound With Darkness and Light: Chapter 2: Ember

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Bakura supposed he looked rather odd to the mortals sharing the sidewalk with him—it wasn't every day a teenage boy jogged down the street holding up a part of mini golden shackles. The shackles tugged at his fingers, encouraging him west as they'd been doing for the last hour, previously sending him in the proper direction with insistent jerking movements since he'd recited the activation spell gleaned from the scroll-copy 7 or so hours ago. _Gotta be close now. Soon, soon I shall have my new hikari. One worthy of me instead of that pitiful rabbit I'm stuck with now. _Bakura thought happily, barely noticing the pedestrians thinning and the streets darkening around him until the night spurred the streetlamps to flicker alive.

Funny that Ryou's own father would bring about his darling, neglected son's death—when Bakura'd made his new hikari, the yami would torture the frail teen to death. He looked forward to it. The very shackles in his hands held link-magic not only to find a person with hikari-potential but also to force-bind them to a yami. To HIM. Or so the copied hieroglyphs said; and so it seemed. Now that it was activated, Bakura could sense powerful magic stirring within the manacles, coiling and eager to find his new hikari, to free him from that weak fool Ryou. _Find me someone strong, someone who doesn't cringe at pain, someone tough. _the yami mentally crooned to the gold in his hands, which seemed to listen as it pulled more fervently at his fingers.

True night had fallen while Bakura searched, scattering the clear sky with crystal stars and a brilliantly full moon. Suddenly, the shackles tugged hard to the right, leading Bakura into a park. A warm breeze sweet with night-blooming flowers and fresh-cut grass teased the yami's nose as he followed one of the bike paths into a thick copse of trees near the center of the park. There the shackles abruptly fell limp in his hand; Bakura looked up to see a surprised young woman standing a few feet away, a faint frown creasing her forehead. "So, you are to be my new hikari." Bakura purred, an eager light in his expresso-dark eyes. All in all Bakura was pleased with his first impressions of his new light. Clearly feminine her form was, but he also saw the strength and grace of a warrior in her movements. Bakura could sense a certain steel-hard core within her, one that couldn't be bent or broken. Ra! Look at her now, not a touch of fear showed even though he could see wariness in her bright aqua eyes. "Perfect." The yami murmured, then advanced on his soon-to-be hikari.

Ember Davis couldn't help but frown at the white-haired teen in front of her._Hikari? Light? What the Hell is he talking about? _she wondered, eyeing the boy. For all his pale skin and moon-colored hair there was a certain ruthless darkness about him that his handsome features couldn't hide. _Like a demented angel or maybe one forever fallen beyond redemption. _ Ember watched the boy pocket the gold things he'd been holding and stalk towards her, a manic gleam in his eyes. "Stay away from me kid, I'm warning you. You do NOT want to mess with me." The young woman growled, unconsciously slipping into a modified horse stance.

His answering chuckle sounded less than sane. "Oh, but I do, my hikari,"he husked just before her leapt at her. Slipping out of his path, Ember let him rush past her, delivering a solid roundhouse into his buttocks before he got out of range. The boy snarled as the kick threw him into the concrete sidewalk. "That was just a love-tap. I told you kid: LEAVE ME ALONE." The young woman ground out. _C'mon kid, just go away. I don't want to hurt you_. Lurching to his feet and wiping blood from a gash on his chin, the boy narrowed his eyes at her. The look in them stopped her cold. _Th-those eyes, he isn't a normal teenager_. "What ARE you?" Ember asked, a thrill of fear kickstarting her heart into high gear. Again that not-quite-sane laughter. "I'm Bakura, your yami." Then he leapt at her again, this time a blur of motion. Ember sidestepped, but not fast enough, moonlight flashed off a metal blade and a burning line raced down her forearm.

_Fuck!_ Was all she managed to think before Bakura slashed again, aiming for her abdomen. Pain flared rawly as she blocked the cut with her wounded forearm, knocking his knife-arm wide, but not dislodging the weapon from his hand. Bakura danced out of range, expression one of great satisfaction. The young woman forced her own expression to remain impassive when the obviously psychotic teen lifted the crimson-stained blade to his mouth and began to slowly lick it clean. "Delicious, your blood is very sweet, my hikari. I must make you bleed often." He purred, flicking a wet, pink tongue-tip over his lips seductively. Ember refused to notice the thrill of cold horror brought on by that comment. Woman and spirit circled one another, he with the unnatural fluidity of oil on glass, she with the proud grace of a stalking cheetah. When next they clashed Bakura left another slash on her forearm, but Ember caught him with a roundhouse to his abdomen, several wet snaps announcing she broke more than one rib.

"Very good, hikari." Bakura panted from a safe distance away, hunched slightly in pain. "But I think it's time to end this." The psycho's hand flicked near his night-colored jeans. Silver moonlight bowed before glowing golden light emanating from the handcuff-like things he threw at her. She tried to dodge, feeling a deep unease, only to find her muscles locked into position by some unknown force. _Shit!_ She screamed mentally, seeing the manacles miraculously grow larger and clip themselves over wrists she was powerless to stop moving into the perfect position to facilitate her binding. A fierce electric tingle rushed over her skin from the ends of her toes to the top of her head, the sheer force of it making her stagger. What happened next dropped her to her knees.

Ember cried out as whatever power held her tore away the mental and emotional shields guarding both mind and soul, laying her innermost being raw to the world. For several seconds that seemed like centuries, Ember was assaulted with the thoughts and feelings of the entire city, waves of it crushing her mind, driving her to the edge of insanity. Her salvation came in the form of gentle hands cupping her cheeks and the mind of another shrouding hers with his own mental shields, the raw emotional input cutting off as abruptly as if a steel trap snapped closed over her mind. Ember came back to herself cradled in Bakura's arms, shaking like a maple seedling in a hurricane. **_:_**_Shhhh, shhhh, the worst is over now.**:**_ His mental words soothed as he cuddled her close. Through exhaustion-blurred vision she saw his tender expression, felt how gently he held her. It frankly terrified her. _:Sleep now, we will finish the spell later.: _Bakura crooned, caressing her cheek lovingly. Ember tried to fight the heavy drowsiness now filling her body, but in the end she drifted into unconsciousness despite her best efforts.

Bakura sighed in complete content as Ember's body went limp in his arms, sleeping deeply. It was worth getting roughed up a bit to make sure of her—why else would he have left off using the shackles until they'd gone a few rounds? His masochistic tendencies? Not this time, not with so much at stake. He couldn't have been more pleased—she fought with as much skill and courage as he could want in a partner. No weak tears or pitiful whimpers for her either, she took her defeat with silent strength. Bakura rose to his feet with Ember securely held in his arms—he needed to find a pay phone to call a cab. Bakura rose to his feet with Ember securely held in his arms—he needed to find a pay phone to call a cab. _Gotta get my new hikari home and get rid of my old one._ He thought as he walked off into the night.

"Wake up Ryou—now!" Bakura's demanding voice tore him from one of the best sleeps he'd had in weeks. Ryou bolted up from under his nest of covers, instantly wide awake. Bright light struck his eyes like a blow, Bakura must have hit the switch by the door. It took a moment for his smarting eyes to adjust, but when they did the scene in front of them made him gasp. Bakura, looking a little worse for wear, stood just inside the room with an unconscious woman cradled in his arms. Ryou blinked a few times, wondering what he ate last night that gave him such weird dreams. _ :You're awake, idiot, now move over so I can put her down.: _grunted Bakura impatiently, obviously following his light's thoughts.

Until his yami set her on the bed next to the teen, he hadn't noticed the golden shackles circling her wrists and the dried blood on her forearms. Fuck, it was too damned early for Bakura and his socially unacceptable pastimes. _Thank Ra she's still breathing! _The boy thought, relief brushing aside the sick confusion cramping his stomach. "Bakura, who is this?" he asked with great trepidation, hoping the answer had nothing to do with knives, rape, or blood. Ryou looked up when Bakura didn't answer right away, surprised to see the self-satisfied grin on his yami's face. Gradually, as the smaller teen watched, the grin evolved into a malicious smile. "This, my FORMER hikari, is Ember; your replacement," the larger boy announced happily. "WHAT!" Ryou gasped, gaze flicking wildly between the young woman and his yami. "You heard me, Ryou. I'm sick of your whining so I decided to find someone who wasn't a useless weakling." The yami gestured grandly at his hard-won prize. "She's it."

"But 'Kura, it just isn't possible for you to change hikaris." Ryou pointed out logically.

He seemed to be forgetting that since Bakura became a part of his life, logic and Ryou no longer had even a nodding acquaintance. Maybe Bakura cracked his skull a few too many times for such knowledge to be slipping his mind so easily. Bakura brandished a thick envelope, waved it temptingly under Ryou's nose. "Oh, yes it is, and you can thank your dear father for that." His umber eyes hardened in one of his mercurial mood-shifts. "I'm locking you two in--care for her until I return and you damned well better do a good job of it!" Bakura barked before sweeping out the door, the hard click of the lock being turned seeming to echo ominously through the room.

Ryou stared in stunned silence at the firmly shut door. _'Kura just what are you up to?_ Ryou wondered, not worried or frightened so much as tiredly resigned. Sad to say he'd become inured to a life of constant terror and emotional upheaval. _No matter what you say there just ISN'T a way to separate us. _Tears slid unnoticed down the alabaster curve of his cheek to darken the already saturated hues of the twilight-colored comforter. _I know, I've tried._ Unbidden and unwanted the memories of his Bond-breaking attempts swept through his mind--the time he tried to break the Ring (a blow torch on full blast didn't even warm the metal), when he got that priest to do an exorcism on him (Bakura laughed for WEEKS after finding out—Hell he still chuckled about it every now and again), simply gathering his mental powers and attacking their Bond (he didn't so much as budge it), and finally begging Yami to help him (Yugi's dark tried, but nothing came of it except that Bakura nearly beat Ryou to death for that one—it took a full month before he was fully healed).

Giving himself a shake to break off the stream of memories, Ryou crawled to the woman—Ember's—side. _She's lovely_. he couldn't help but think after checking her for more serious wounds than those on her forearm. Overall, he guessed her to be in her early twenties, maybe even a touch younger but certainly older than himself. The navy colored tank top and black shorts she wore showed off a fit, nicely muscled figure with medium-sized breasts; trim but not horridly thin as seemed to be the ideal these days. Her face, peaceful in the depths of sleep, held large eyes and high cheekbones in a heart-shaped structure—not a face to grace the cover of Vogue but pretty all the same. The woman's most startling feature, though, was her hair.

Ryou watched the light play over the shining fall of her waist-length hair as he pulled it free of its confining pony tail. _Such an unusual shade, even more so than mine._ Indeed, the faintly wavy locks were a stunning light copper in color, each strand washed and highlighted by soft gold. Every time it shifted it reminded him of pastel flames twisting in a gentle wind. "Well, staring at her won't dress her wounds, so I'd best retrieve the first aid kit," he told himself, slipping out of bed and padding to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. Ryou tried very hard not to think WHY he had such a well-stocked first aid kit; he lugged the over-sized, heavy case onto the bed with a soft oomphf.

To the silver-haired hikari's relief, Ember's wounds consisted of only a few shallow cuts on her forearm, easily cleaned and quickly dressed. _I've gotten very good at dressing wounds. . . ._ Ryou refused to let his thoughts continue down that path, it would only depress him. A sudden, drawn-out yawn reminded him of his interrupted sleep. _I only got a couple hours before 'Kura came home. _He looked at his strange bedmate. _And it doesn't look like Ember will wake soon. . . . _Shrugging philosophically, he pulled off Ember's black Nikes and socks (leaving her fully clothed otherwise) then arranged both her and himself comfortably under the covers. He left the lights on in case she woke before the sun rose. Ryou knew from cold, hard experience waking in darkness after a traumatic event was almost as bad as the original trauma itself.

Ember woke with a start, finding herself in a soft bed with someone snuggling against her back. The young woman jerked around to see a white-haired teenage boy spooning her, a boy she thought her attacker until she got a good look and a good Psi feel of him. The memory events just before she fell unconscious hit her, and it took several minutes of deep, slow breaths to calm her wildly racing heart. Ember mentally shivered away from the sense of pure. . . ._violation _filling her. When she felt all those minds. . . .No, I won't think about that. I have to concentrate on getting OUT of here before Bakura comes back. She told herself, hissing in displeasure at seeing those damned shackles still on her wrists.

A quick scan revealed no catch or even locking mechanism anywhere she could see, though Ember supposed it must be hidden somewhere on the damned things. A few experimental tugs told her the chain between the shackles might look like gold but it had steel's strength. _Damn, well getting out of here is my top priority. I'll worry about ridding myself of these darling bondage accessories later._ thought the young woman sourly, carefully easing away from the boy's embrace and on her feet, the room's deep grey carpeting soft beneath her bare soles. A glance back showed the white-haired snuggler sleeping peacefully despite her absence. Nodding to herself Ember methodically checked both the door (locked of course and very solidly built) and the three windows (all locked and shrouded with decorative wrought iron easily the equivalent of a set of bars).

Turning back to the bed she ran critical eyes over the sleeping teenager. _Maybe he has some answers? That other guy, Bakura, must be his twin or something since they look alike._ Ember decided, walking to his side of the bed and nudged the boy's shoulder with a forefinger. Silly as it sounds, Ember almost regretted waking him; there was a cuteness to him that reminded her of a sleeping kitten. Ember adored kittens. Somewhat dazed chocolate eyes blinked open and Ember knew for sure HE couldn't have attacked her. The sweet compassion in the shadowed brown depths reached out to her, creating a strange warmth in her chest. The blearily confused expression of the barely-awakened made him even more adorable. "Oh! Ah, hullo. . . My name is Ryou. I---you have questions, I'm sure." He stammered, a light British accent adding a nice lilt to his words.

Ember nodded, face and voice impassive. "Yeah, you could say that." Ryou scooted up against the headboard, letting the comforter slip off him, revealing he only slept in boxers—boxers with little chibi turtles all over them in fact. Despite the situation, Ember had to grit her teeth around a sudden laugh at the sight of the roly-poly terrapins. Ryou peered up timidly at her from beneath sleep-tousled bangs like a rabbit expecting jaws to close on him any second. "Well, um, to be honest I don't exactly know what's going on myself. Bakura didn't give me much of an explanation either." He seemed intent on studying the elegant hands in his lap. "I'm so sorry about all of this. Bakura's never done anything like this before. . . .If I even guessed he might consider it. . . ." The boy trailed off with an aggrieved sigh. "Never mind, it can't be helped now anyway." Ember told him, resisting the urge to pet his long, soft-looking hair.

_Even if I did blame him he's too damned kawaii to stay mad at for long. How Bakura can beat the poor kid. . . ._ Her eyes widened as the thought faded out. _How. . . .how can I know that? I've never seen this kid before in my life!_ Incipient panic tried to overwhelm her as the implications of what existed between herself and Bakura burned into the fore of her mind. _I—there's only one way I could know Bakura beats Ryou--_ Something she'd been unconsciously denying since awakening. _ No no NO! Panic later, I need to think now! _Unfortunately thinking meant she'd have to accept the fledgling Bond between herself and Mr. Psycho. A Bond no doubt forged by some messed-up magic in the damned shackles adorning her wrists, as impossible as that seemed.

Lost in her thoughts, Ember started as pale arms pulled her into a gentle hug, tensing instinctively but relaxing quickly into the offered comfort. After a time, Ryou pulled away, gaze shy and cheeks flushed in a faint blush. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds, Ember, but you just looked so much like you needed a hug." Great, now SHE was blushing; fine and dandy on HIM, he was a teenager, but for a twenty-two-year old like her it was ludicrous. "That's okay, I DID need a hug." Ember replied. _Although with anyone else I would have had a fit. Just what IS it about you, Ryou? _Shoving the thought aside to consider later, Ember gently pushed Ryou back down on the bed and sat next to him. "How about you start from the beginning and tell me about you and Bakura? Maybe that'll help us figure things out."

Nodding agreement, Ryou began. "It all started when my father sent me a present from Egypt. . . ."

". . . .that's how things have been going up until this point." Ryou finished quietly, hours later. Tears streamed down the boy's face and no wonder—he'd just finished telling her about Bakura's daily beatings. Who would ever voluntarily re-live memories like that? Something niggled at the back of Ember's mind, a question concerning something Ryou told her. "Ryou, why did you stop trying to break the Bond between you and Bakura?"

The teenager scrubbed away his tears with a forearm before looking up at her quizzically. "Oh. . . .um, I., that is—" He couldn't seem to order his jangled thoughts enough to form a complete sentence. "You love Bakura, don't you?" A bit direct, maybe rude even considering she only met the lad a few hours ago, but Ember needed to know. She just had a hunch it'd be important later. Besides, she was here through no fault of her own—if Ryou didn't like her questions he could settle the blame on Bakura's shoulders. "Yes, I love Bakura." Ryou said, voice barely above a whisper, head bowed in shame. "I know it's foolish considering all he's done, but I can't help myself."

Ember draped a comforting arm around Ryou's bare shoulders. "From what you've told me it's only to be expected—Bakura is the other half of your soul, it's natural to love him."

Nodding, Ryou leaned into her embrace, hiding his face in the curve of her collarbone. "Then why doesn't he love me back?" the boy whimpered, such raw hurt in his voice she wanted to kill Bakura for wounding sweet Ryou so deeply. Ember rubbed his back gently (below the mostly-healed cartouche cuts) for several minutes before replying. "I don't know, Ryou. I haven't known either of you long enough to really know, but I have a few theories." Taking a deep breath Ember went on. "Bakura seems so cold and cruel, but I wonder if some of that's just his emotional armor. He pushes everyone away so they won't hurt him and the person whom he feels the most for would be the one he pushes away the hardest. Make no mistake—I think he's a sadistic bastard who needs to be taught some serious lessons, but I think that explains his behavior a little anyway." If Ryou had a reply he never got a chance to voice it. The heavy clink of the lock turning in the door filled the room, the door's hinges yelped in protest as it crashed open, knocking a chunk of plaster from the wall. "Well, well, what have we here? My former hikari and my new hikari getting acquainted? Pity it will be such a short friendship." Bakura mocked as he strode into the room.


	3. Bonding

Bound With Darkness and Light: Chapter 3: Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Something like a feminine growl rumbled in Ember's throat as she rose to meet the yami, rage brightening the already brilliant color of her aquamarine-blue eyes.  _:Not now fire-angel, I don't have time to let you hurt me first.:  _Bakura shouted a word in ancient Egyptian and pointed at the bed.  Ember gasped as she found herself thrown to the mattress shackles-first, magic once again immobilizing her limbs.  "Damn, it sucks I won't be able to restrain you like this once the Bonding spell is completed,"  Bakura commented with a sadistic grin. Ember fought against the strange force, mentally clawing at the power surrounding her, pleased to feel it give slightly.  But not enough. 

"Bakura!" Ryou cried out, hands clenched into angry fists at his side.  To her surprise he leapt at his yami, intending to swing at the dark one.  Pity he never made it—Bakura viciously backhanded Ryou so hard the boy flew across the bed, a solid crack resounding when his cranium connected with the headboard.    Unconscious, probably concussed, but still breathing steadily if shallowly.  _:Damn you, Bakura!: _ The young woman spat mentally (the spell paralyzed her vocal cords) at the yami now standing over her, leering. 

"Hmmm, care for him, do you? I don't see why—he's a spineless idiot who doesn't know how to stand up for himself.  Unlike YOU, dear Ember."  Much as she wanted to, Ember couldn't flinch away from the caress Bakura brushed along her cheek.  Bakura chuckled, sensing the woman's—_unkind_--thoughts concerning him.  "The Bonding is already started, kaji-tenshi, there's no turning back now.  You WILL be my new hikari no matter your wishes—why not relax and enjoy it?"  The very imaginative, very graphic images of tortures with Bakura as the star gave the yami her reply. _:A pity, I didn't want to hurt you, Ember, but now it looks like I may have to.:   _The lustful gleam of a predator on the hunt crept into his eyes as he crawled on the bed, ending up covering her body with his.  His face hovering inches above hers, Bakura reached above her head and slid his hands around the shackles.

 The yami began chanting quietly in ancient Egyptian, power rising to weave between the archaic words, knitting the fabric of the spell into a cohesive whole.  Pressure built around her, within her, slowly unraveling the essence of her soul, unveiling the depths of her mind.  Ember railed against the dissolution of her mental protections, the thievery of her inner being, to no avail; what was hers that should not be touched was wrenched from her mental grasp to the ever rising cadence of Bakura's voice.  The shackles tingled and burned with the power twisting through them, where her skin touched  always on the edge of pain but staying just shy of crossing that line.

Clear aqua stared into murky umber eyes, leveling a razored glare at him that should have slashed Bakura's face to ribbons with it's ferocity alone.  Gods, she didn't want this, didn't deserve it, but knew not how to escape.  An abrupt, anticipatory silence chilled her to the core when the yami ceased chanting.  Bakura screamed out a single word that echoed like a lingering thunderclap, then pressed an urgent kiss to her lips.  The moment their lips met the spell-gathered tendrils of both her mind and soul were flung against those of another being—Bakura. 

The two halves connected, fused, wove together in an unbreakable, undeniable connection only death could sunder.  Snarling defiance, Ember tried to wrench herself free only to feel pure agony scream from every tiny cell in her body.  The spell would not let her go, would finish Bonding her to Bakura forever no matter what she did.  Faint and far-off Ember sensed the already weak, ailing Bond between Bakura and Ryou start to fade, Ryou's life-force sputtering erratically at the loss.  The teen shot up next to her, eyes blank and despairing, his body trembling like a ribbon in the wind.

 Ryou's purely mental wail cut guilt into her heart and oddly enough caused Bakura to pause, mental senses tuning in to the boy. _:NO!:_  Ember couldn't free herself from the spell, the Bonding done, but she could USE it.  Recklessly, instinctively, Ember spun her own personal energy into the vanishing Bonding spell, reviving and redirecting it along the Bond to Ryou.  Bakura's horror filled her mind, but he was just as powerless to stop it as she now that the impetuous of her power drove it.  Twin mental cries—one of relief, the other of rage—announced Ryou and Bakura's  re-Bonding, their new connection thousands of times stronger than their previous one.

Her own mental gasp joined theirs when another Bond blazed to life between her and Ryou without any prompting, joyful cries from both welcoming their link.  Then, the spell gathered all three—one yami and two hikaris-- bringing their presences together until their Souls touched. . . .Pleasure so fierce and free it skirted the edges of agony rushed into her mind, her heart, her soul, filling her full to the brim with the two teens' presences, their memories and emotions until she thought they would merge into one being.  Or so the young woman thought just before the spell cast them back into their own bodies—separate but always bound to one another.

Ember slowly opened heavy eyelids, finding herself cuddled as the female filling to a white-haired male sandwich.  Each teenager held one of her hands in theirs, the chain between the shackles disappeared at some unknown point in the Bonding.  The ornate, gold cuffs remained, fused permanently with her flesh--as much a part of her now as Bakura and Ryou. . . . 

Ryou nuzzled her cheek, radiating heartbreakingly pure happiness; seconds later he fell deeply asleep curled against her, one arm carelessly thrown around her waist, overlapping with one of Bakura's also curled around her.  Bakura himself was looking at her as one might a newly discovered species. _:Why?:_ he asked wearily, not angry, not curious, not sure how he should feel at all actually.  _:Since I couldn't save myself, I saved Ryou.  I don't care what you think, Ryou doesn't deserve to be tossed aside like a toy you're tired of.  I won't let you hurt him, Bakura, not anymore, not ever again.:_  She told the yami tiredly, feeling drained as a broken well—understandable considering how much of her own energy she used to alter the Bond-spell;  unable to stay awake any longer Ember drifted off to sleep.  Before the darkness took her the moaned words of another type of darkness reached her. _ :Ryou's a fluffy kitten.  What I wanted was a spicy wildcat, but what I got is a raging lioness.  What the Hell was I thinking?:_


	4. Conflicts

Bound With Darkness and Light: Chapter 4: Conflicts

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_:Mine.:_  A dark mindvoice brimming with content purred into her mind, two sets of warm, gentle hands caressed her sides, hair, and back.  Half-asleep, Ember leaned into their touch,  relaxing completely under the pure _rightness_ of it all_.  :Mine.:_  This time the possessive word expanded to include the owner of the hands at her back, from whom she felt a rush of shocked pleasure.   A soft mouth touched hers in tandem to a delicate kiss pressed into the sensitive skin behind her ear, followed by a light nip at her jaw.   Gods it all felt so good. . . _. :My yuki-tenshi and kaji-tenshi, my snow-angel and fire-angel. . . .:_  

What a minute, only ONE person ever called her kaji-tenshi—Bakura.  Ember's eyes snapped open  to see the tomb robber grinning at her.  Grimacing in distaste, Ember jerked back from his embrace, barely noticing Ryou's soft "Ompff" at the impact of her elbows digging into his belly.  "I'm not your possession, Bakura!" snapped the young woman, struggling out from under the comforter and scooting down the bed until she could slip off the edge.  Being the middle body in a threesome certainly had it's disadvantages.  Two white-haired teenagers stared at her, one in dazed confusion, the other with a mocking smirk.  "You didn't seem to mind being a possession a few minutes ago."  Bakura pointed out with oh-so-innocent logic that was nothing of the sort.  _Bastard._

 "I wasn't even awake for fuck's sake!"  Ember retorted, glancing irritably at the clock radio on Ryou's nightstand. _ 4:15 pm?  What the Hell?  We slept through most of Saturday? _Ember mentally flipped through recent events in her mind's eye. _Let's see, it was after Midnight when I fought Bakura, I think I woke up around 3 am.  Ryou and I talked until 7, and the Bonding probably didn't take long so I bet we fell asleep around 8 or so. Why do I feel as if I've lived a week in that time?  _Anger flared, torch-hot and consuming.  _How DARE Bakura---_ Ember ruthlessly halted the thought before it could begin its endless loop of wild emotion. She had every right to be angry of course, but what purpose would it serve other than to hurt her? _I think I need a cold shower._ Ember decided suddenly.

"I'd like to take a shower. Ryou, do you have any clothes I can borrow?"  she asked, catching the teenager out of bed and in the act of pulling on a pair of jeans he snatched from a nearby dresser.  "Sure! Our sizes are pretty close."  He beckoned her forward. "Come and see what I've got."

 Ember ignored Bakura's leering gaze watching her cross the room, a very uncomfortable reminder that the last part of the Bonding process was sex (damned instinctive inner knowing).  An even more uncomfortable reminder that while Bakura's spirit was thousands of years old, his body was that of a hormonal 17 year-old.  The bulge in his crimson boxers (when had he undressed? When she fell asleep he'd been fully clothed) she refused to acknowledge testifying to that fact.  _:Aren't you gay?:  _She asked archly as she sorted through Ryou's neatly folded clothes, the heat of his gaze on her back so palpable it drove her to distraction. _: Caught a few of my fantasies across the link did you? For your information Ryou and I are both bi, as you'll find out to your pleasure soon enough.:_  The undiluted lust in his mindvoice made her hyper-aware of her own nether-regions, not a sensation she wanted right now.

_:Don't hold your breath.:  _Ember shot back, choosing a pair of black drawstring sweatpants Ryou mentioned were a touch small on him and a green t-shirt. The teenage hikari smiled at her soft 'thank you', oblivious to the discussion being mentally thrown around him (by both her and Bakura's design—Ryou didn't need to be dragged into it). "Anytime, feel free to use any of my stuff in the bathroom—mine is blue, Bakura's is black." _:I won't need to hold my breath, kaji-hikari, instinct will bring you to my bed no matter what you want, and don't think sex with Ryou will quench your needs.  By the rules of the Bonding spell you MUST mate with me as well as him.:_  Ember forced herself to walk past Bakura (who lounged indolently on the bed) without throttling that annoyingly smug expression off his face.

 Just as she was shutting the bathroom door she heard: "Ryou, get downstairs and make us breakfast."   Ember threw it right back open again, so angry when the door hit the wall it shuddered visibly on it's hinges.  "Ryou."  The steely tone of her voice stopped the other hikari on his way out the door to look at her quizzically.  "Make your own breakfast Bakura, Ryou isn't your slave."   The blazing look Bakura threw her should have melted her face with it's intensity.  "Ryou, go make my breakfast NOW!" the yami barked, never taking his challenging gaze off Ember.  That is until he noticed the snow-haired hikari hadn't jumped to do his bidding, that he actually stood there like a stone pillar, arms crossed insubordinately. Growling, Bakura leapt from the bed and paced deliberately towards his male hikari, anger throbbing through him.  He'd teach the little bastard to disobey. . . .Ember was faster, he'd taken no more than two steps when he found himself having an unscheduled meeting with the far wall.  A very hard, very PAINFUL meeting that actually etched a spider-web of cracks into the drywall where he hit. 

Letting out a wild animalistic screech he leapt from the floor, charging her and plainly determined to beat the shit out of her.  Coolly, Ember waited until the last second, stepped aside, grabbed his arm and used his momentum to toss him into the opposite wall.  Groaning, Bakura took longer to get up this time, but when he did he had his hunting knife.  If he expected her to be frightened he'd be sorely disappointed—and just generally sore by the time she finished with him.  The last time he only managed to get under her guard because, deep down, she really didn't want to hurt him.  Now she had no problem hurting him whatsoever, nope, not a one.

 _He does know his way around a blade though._ Ember admitted, secretly impressed with his skill.  A demented smile twisting his features, Bakura swiped at her, blade flashing in the ruddy sunset-light  streaming through the windows.  Faster than thought Ember twisted to the side and curled her arm around his knife-arm, trapping it in her arm pit.  With her free hand Ember pried his thumb from the handle, the knife fell to the carpet with a slithery 'thump'.  The young woman finished him off by throwing him over her shoulder and into the wall for the third time that day, where he lay motionless.  "Stay down, Bakura, next time you rush me I start breaking bones.  Trust me, you don't want that."  _I could wish the Bonding magic hadn't healed the ribs I broke, the first throw would've gotten him then._ thought Ember sourly. 

Too dizzy and disorientated the once-Tomb Robber had no choice but to heed her warning. When he finally managed to raise his dazed and pounding head, Bakura found Ember standing over him, the stark rage on her face making him want to crawl under the bed and cower.  "Here are the new rules around here: one, we are not your slaves, if you want something done you can ask us nicely and we MIGHT do it IF we feel like it.  Two, if you lay one hand on Ryou or anyone else with the intention to hurt them you'll be dealing with ME afterwards and **I** don't have Ryou's gentle nature.  I have no problem beating the living shit out of you, Bakura, if you provoke me. Three, you are absolutely not allowed to indulge in illegal activities anymore.  If I catch you, call an ambulance right away as you'll need it. " 

Bakura didn't say anything for a time, a kaleidoscope of emotions flowing across his face: shock, anger, shame, fear, confusion. . . .Eventually, he spoke. "What ARE you?"  Bakura snarled, slowly rising with the aid of the dented wall at his back.  How could this woman, this _female_ have taken him so easily, so quickly? Wasn't he Bakura, thief-king?  He knew his way around a skirmish and could knife-fight with the best of them so what the fuck was going on here? A chill, humorless smile touched Ember's lips.  "You mean what did you Bond yourself to? Heh, you should have chosen more carefully if you wanted something tamer.  Ask me what I do for a living."

Bakura just glared at her silently so she went on anyway.  "I currently teach martial arts alongside with my Master, Kidaio Tamashi, at Yukineko Dojo--before that I was the US grand national martial arts champion. I'm a fourth dan blackbelt and I've been practicing martial arts since I was 9 years old.  If none of this is getting through to you, Bakura, the bottom line is I can kick your yami ass without thinking about it."  Ember didn't like bragging, it wasn't in her nature, but she felt the situation called for it.

  At least everything she said was the absolute truth.  Besides, the expression on Bakura's face was utterly priceless.  The little jerk deserved to be knocked for a loop every now and again, damned if she would begrudge herself the opportunity.  Satisfied she'd properly cowed him, Ember turned on her heel and swept off to the bathroom, snatching up the borrowed clothes on the way (she dropped them on the bed when he first attacked). "If he gives you any trouble, Ryou, mindcall me." Ember told Ryou over her shoulder, pulling the bathroom door closed on the last word.

 During her cold shower (yes she still needed it) she half expected Bakura to burst into the room wanting a rematch-- not a happy thought, but a plausible one.  Particularly since someone, likely Bakura himself,  broke the bathroom door lock.  _Hmph, either Bakura is smarter than I expected or he must not be the hotheaded psychotic I think he is.  I'm betting on slightly higher intelligence._ Thought Ember after her shower, running Ryou's comb through her wet, recently shampooed hair.  She watched via the wall-sized mirror, almost mesmerized, as the fluorescent lighting flashed off the carved surface of the shackles now forever part of her body. They dragged at her wrists, beautiful but heavy, a burden she never wanted and never asked for. _Like Bakura and Ryou. . . ._ The newly formed Bonds between herself and the two teenagers glowed brightly within her, a faint sense of their presences in the back of her mind.  _Thank all the Gods I know how to shield my mind.  At least they won't be able to catch my thoughts or feelings easily.  I must remember to thank Master for training me in mind arts as well as martial arts. _

Since her hair-scrunchy seemed to have vanished Ember left her hair down, turning her attention to exploring the cabinets for some body lotion.  _Bakura probably doesn't use any, but I bet Ryou does._  The thought of her fellow hikari made her pause.  _I've gotta remember to teach Ryou Shielding.  I bet he doesn't know how and Bakura. . . . _The solid wall surrounding the yami's mind told her Bakura knew shielding very well thank you.   _Figures the little bastard wouldn't teach his hikari.  _Forsome reason that thought triggered some of the memories the Bonding gave her last night—a good portion of them Ryou's.  Most of them of Bakura hurting him, either physically or emotionally.  _Well, I'm here now and I'll always protect you Ryou. . . ._ Ember silently promised, squeezing the rush of anger she felt into a small, tight ball to hide away for later.  _Affection starved, that's what Ryou is—first his Dad all but ignores him even on the rare times he's home, then the person who's SUPPOSED to be his other half actively hurts him.  Poor guy,  if you only knew your own strength.  Bakura's an idiot to think you weak._  The young woman snorted derisively. _I'd love to see HIM go through what you have and come out of it so wonderfully sweet and gentle.  I doubt I could._  Ember admitted to herself. 

After hanging up the towel she'd used, Ember slipped on Ryou's clothes (including a pair of his boxers, her fastidious nature wouldn't allow for wearing the same panties twice), finding the fit pretty good once she'd pulled the drawstring on the sweatpants as tight as it would go. _:Ember?:_  Ryou called hesitantly.

 _:Here--: _

:_I heard the shower stop. Would you like me to make you something to eat?: _ Ember glanced around the bathroom one more time to make sure she'd cleaned everything up prior to exiting, her neatly folded clothing draped over an arm.  The alluring scents of toasted bread and eggs floating up the stairs reminded her just how little she'd eaten yesterday.  _:Yes, actually, I'd very much like some of those eggs and toast you're making.:  _She replied, putting on her footgear and leaving yesterday's clothing on the now-made bed on her way out the door.  On her way downstairs it occurred to her the only part of the house she'd seen was Ryou's bedroom, yet she had a perfect sense of where everything was.

_Must be the Bond.  I wonder how much the boys picked up from me?  _Quite an uncomfortable thought, there were a few very embarrassing instances she didn't want anyone to know about.  Not to mention a few sexual fantasies she'd rather never saw the light of day. When she entered the almost painfully neat kitchen (like every other part of the house)  Ryou was explaining to Bakura how to toast a bagel without getting a blackened hockey puck and that to make juice from frozen concentrate, strangling the can because the solid juice wouldn't come out would only make a mess.  Ember swallowed several unflattering comments about Bakura's intelligence and gratefully took the plate of scrambled eggs and buttered toast Ryou handed her. She couldn't help but feel pleased when she saw Ryou helping Bakura with his breakfast preparations but didn't do anything FOR him.  The boy seemed to really like the new order of things.  _Well, durr, he would.  I mean who wants to be treated like a slave by day and beaten every night? _ Watching the two males that had been thrust into her life (or had she been thrust into theirs?) Ember decided there would definitely be some interesting times ahead. 

TO BE CONTINUED. . . .


	5. Truce

Bound with Darkness and Light: Chapter 5: Truce 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Last chapter:

_Watching the two males that had been thrust into her life (or had she been thrust into theirs?) Ember decided there would definitely be some interesting times ahead. _

Sometimes, Ember really hated to be right. **THUD!** For at least the fourth time that morning Ember slammed Bakura into the floor—the walls were taking too much damage so she had shifted to the floor. Sighing, the young woman stepped over the cursing yami, sick of him trying to ambush her at various moments during the day. At least she could be grateful the shackles' magic nullified the powers of his Millenium Ring or she'd have found herself in the Shadow Realm a dozen times over already.

"Bakura, I'm getting tired of this. Keep it up and I WILL break bones and start rupturing organs." She warned, shaking her head and wondering why the Hell she kept giving him second, third, fourth, and fifth chances rather than pounding him into a vaguely yami-shaped pulp. It must be her relatively kind nature, or maybe the Bonding seriously fucked up her thinking. Ember couldn't decide which.

"You're about at the end of my patience. Not to mention I'm going to be late for work." Ryou left for school earlier that morning, a Tuesday, since both hikaris stayed home Monday to rearrange and organize a few things. Another person (or two in her case) suddenly dropped permanently into one's life tended to create a lot of chaos. Chaos which they hadn't really worked out yet, only bandaided with a few changes here and there. For now Ember lived with the boys, taking the guest room as hers, but it was still up in the air whether she'd stay or they'd move.

Muttering oaths in Egyptian Bakura glared at her from the carpetting, her last move stunned him motionless for a time. _Beating the crap out of Bakura is a great stress reliever, but we can't keep this up. Master Kidaio will undestand if I'm late. I and my yami need to have a serious talk that can't wait. _She reached down and easily hauled him up by the black fishnet tank he wore, displaying the prodigious strength weight training three times a week since age 14 had given her.

"C'mon Bakura, we've gotta discuss this." She said tiredly, pulling him into Ryou's room—which somehow became the household's unofficially declared 'neutral territory' over the last couple of days. The bedsprings groaned in protest when both their weights flopped down on it simultaneously. "'Kura, you have to stop attacking me. This isn't getting us anywhere." _Never mind that I'd like nothing more than to keep spiking you like a football. You basically mind-raped me Bakura, and the only reason you have issues with it is because I'm more than you can handle. Gods! If I were any less skilled I'd be in deep kim-chee here._

Ember forced her angry thoughts away, knowing they'd only cloud her thinking. She had to learn to live with him and accept the situation; they were Bonded and if she left she'd hurt herself and Ryou more than the yami. _Ryou. . . . _ Gentle warmth filled her at the thought of sweet, wonderful Ryou who'd unabashedly given his heart to her, a relative stranger, and was so embarassingly grateful and appreciative it made her blush. _Ryou is worth it._

"Why should I stop? Am I wearing you down?" Bakura's taunt pierced her thoughts like acid through paper. Ember rolled her eyes. "Hardly. Let me ask this: why are you attacking me in the first place? What are you trying to prove? Are you trying to prove YOU aren't weak because a female trounced you?" Countered Ember, the copper-gold wing of one eyebrow quirked. "No." Bakura ground out flatly, angrily crossing his arms over his chest and leaning away from her slightly.

_Such a helpful answer Bakura and oh-so-complete—NOT! _"Well, whatever your reason we have to live together—" _Because of YOU you godamned JERK! _"--so I think we should try to work this out." Outwardly she sounded perfectly calm, inwardly she seethed and imagined creative ways to castrate him. "Bakura I'm not here to rule your life, but I'm not going to let you be master of this household anymore. I don't necessarily want the position, but Ryou won't take it and you've already proven you'll abuse it. Literally. I've already told you my ground rules, follow them and I don't care what you do with yourself."

Ember made herself reach out and gently take his cool hand in her own--even though the last thing she wanted to do was touch him. Ember was one of those people who, if you truly pissed her off, wanted absolutely no contact with whatever made her mad in the first place until she'd cooled off. She'd have to get used to contact with him though—if she wanted peace in this house she couldn't happily cuddle Ryou and slap Bakura's hands away.

"Look 'Kura, you know you're tough, Ryou knows you're tough, and I know you're tough. Hell the way you handle a knife is so incredible I'd happily take lessons from you! So can we please declare a truce and you stop ambushing me at every turn? I'm getting tired of it." Ember nearly gagged on the half-plea and felt disgust rise within her at the blatant ego-stroking she was doing. Sometimes she really hated being a resposible adult who had to be mature and reasonable. Sometimes she wanted to act like a spoiled, obnoxious brat and destroy stuff until the world gave her what she wanted.

The flattery did the trick, Ember saw the anger darkening Bakura's eyes fade, replaced by a contemplative expression. _C'mon I know you're sick of being beaten up by a girl. I'm giving you an out here that won't make you look bad. Just agree to the truce already Bakura!_ Ember soundlessly coaxed, mindful not to let anything slip over their Bond. Finally, with an indulgent smile Bakura agreed to the truce, his attitude suggesting she should kiss his feet for being so magnaminous. Ember mentally counted to ten and told herself killing him wasn't an option no matter how lovely it sounded.

A tiny (and embarassing) "Eeep!" jumped out of her throat when he unexpectedly curled himself around her in a warm embrace, likely due to another of his famous (and common) mood-swings. "So kaji-hikari, shall we celebrate our new truce?" Bakura purred suggestively in her ear, eagerly nuzzling her neck. _OhshitohshitohshitOH SHIT!_ Ember refused to acknowledge the rush of tingling warmth those words caused. Damn him for being so sexy and acting like a major prick most of the time.

"Uh, um, sorry Bakura but I'm late for work as it is. I really gotta get moving." The yami shrugged and released her. "I'll go with you then. Beats hanging around here bored off my ass." Damnitall she walked into that one and no way out of it either. "Fine, but you'll probably be just as bored at the dojo as here." Replied Ember nonchalantly, concealing her fledgeling hopes that'd discourage him. Bakura flicked her an oblique look she couldn't read. "I'll take my chances."

"Suit yourself." Ember snatched up the duffle bag she dropped at the top of the stairs when Bakura jumped her and left the house with her yami in tow.


	6. Dojo

Bound with Darkness and Light: Chapter 6: Dojo

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Conveniently, the dojo where Ember worked was only a 20 minute walk from Ryou's house, normally a half hour drive from her home; which argued for her relocating rather than the other way around. As she walked into the Dojo the comforting scents of sun-warmed wood, leather and sawdust from the training-mats, and oil for the myriad bladed weapons drifted over her; a sense of being truly home warmed her belly.

Ember paused just inside, gaze soft as she took in the familiar, airy room paneled and floored in honey-colored wood, training mats creating square or rectangle islands of navy blue in the sea of mellow gold. Various weapons, flags, and posters adorned the side walls, the back wall dominated with a fresco of a giant snow leopard crouched in a pose of fierce protectiveness, the big cat's green eyes seeming to challenge any who came through the door.

_Fitting, considering the snow leopard is the Tamashi family crest. _Apparently, the family originated with a woman whose constant companion was a female snow leopard—though how a snow leopard ended up in Japan sometime during the Feudal Era completely mystified Ember. The young woman smiled broadly at the aged Japanese woman dressed in the pine-colored gie and loose black pants of the dojo approaching them. Master Kidaio returned her favorite and most skilled student's smile, just as warmly though touched by a quiet dignity.

Ember sensed the elder female worried greatly when she called yesterday and explained the Bonding, though not over her student's sanity. Master Kidaio had become something of a mother to Ember over the years after her own died, so she intimately knew the girl to be both sane and honest. That and the Tamashi family had more than a few odd happenings to boast of in it's long history.

_:Be civil.:_ Ember warned Bakura as she stepped forward to grasp the hands Kidaio held out to her. _:Whatever.:_ Came the irritated reply, earning the yami a menacing look from the young woman. "Are you well child? Much has happened to you over the past several days." The elder woman's fingers lightly traced the raised designs on the shackles, genuine concern colored her words, though her expression was it's usual one of composed serenity.

_:You told her!?:_ Bakura practically mind-screeched, glaring at his female hikari. _:Of course, I had to tell SOMEONE-- besides Master is certainly perceptive enough to figure something's weird. I won't lie to her Bakura.: _Replied Ember calmly while she verbally agreed with her Master. "So, I take it this is Bakura?" Master Kidaio gestured at her dark. "I can't imagine him being the hikari." She commented with dry humor.

From the emotions drifting over their Bond Ember sensed Master Kidaio words pleased the Tomb Robber. "Yeah that's me." Bakura said genially enough, surprising the young woman by curling an arm around her waist. "Indeed. If you wish to stay please take a seat." The elder woman waved at a dozen wooden chairs and a pile of neatly stacked pillows suitable for sitting upon grouped near the entrance.

Hopeful prospective students and loved ones of current students were allowed to watch the lessons if they wished as long as they stayed quiet. Yukineko Dojo did not just let anyone come for teaching after all, they were quite selective of their students, money not necessarily a deciding factor. A few students, those from the poorest neighborhoods, didn't pay anything at all, though the richest students more than made up for that by forking over princely sums.

Titles and prestige from other Dojos or competitions didn't get you in either, Master Kidaio chose only those she thought would use her teachings well and/or those most in need of them. Being female helped—80% of their students were girls or women in keeping with the Tamashi family traditions. Well, mostly, tradition dictated ONLY women were to be taught, but Master Kidaio refused to be so rigid-minded.

It took a rare male to make it in though, Ember seriously doubted Bakura would if he did apply. Then again, it was a moot point anyway—Bakura thought himself a skilled warrior already. Apparently he chose to forget Ember had been steadily kicking his ass all weekend. "Come dear child, let us prepare for our students." Ember obediently kicked off her black Nikes, following Master Kidaio to the back of the dojo and the girls changing room; the sun-warmed floor smooth under her bare feet.

Ember quickly slipped into the silky pants and shirt with the stylized snow leopard embroidered on the back that made up the dojo's uniform. "So child, how are you truly now that we are out of the yami's hearing?" Kidaio asked her student as they stretched after Ember's arrival in her uniform.

"I'm okay, really, just. . . .It's a hard adjustment. I go from being completely single with no male prospects in the near future to suddenly having two forced on me—one an underage teenager, the other a 5000 year old Egyptian Tomb Robber." Ember paused to bend over first one straightened leg, then the other to loosen up her hamstrings. "Understandable. . . .do they treat you well?"

"Ryou's a darling, but Bakura has his not-so-pleasant moments. You have to take the good with the bad I suppose—literally in this case." Ember hid her grin in the soft fabric of her pants, finally loose enough to touch nose to knee easily. "That is true, but remember I am always here child. We of the Tamashi family take care of one another, and though you may not be one of my blood I have always considered you my daughter. Magic may have bound you, but I am certain there is magic that could free you if need be. It would surely be difficult, but if the situation became unbearable I'm sure we would find some way to help you. The Tamashi family is no stranger to ancient magics as well you know." Master Kidaio reminded her.

Something Ember didn't realize was tensed in fear loosened within her, she had been unconsciously thinking herself trapped with no hope of escape. After all, in this age of technology, how could you fight magic? Physical battles she could handle, as she'd more than proved, but metaphysical fights? Not to mention, she knew Bakura had magic of his own (well, his Millennium Ring did) and she'd secretly feared he'd use it to find a way to subjugate her to his will.

Never mind what Ryou discovered about the shackles.(1) Now, she had an ally in Master Kidaio if something like that happened. "Thank you Master." Said Ember with great sincerity and gravity, smiling at the other woman. Gladly, she finished her stretches and helped her Master set up for their first class, heart much lighter than when she arrived.

1. The next chapter will explain what Ryou found out about the shackles.


	7. Musings

Bound With Darkness and Light: Chapter 7: Musings

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Huge thanks to WeakendSoul and Dragonwhisperer for being my first two (and only so far) Reviewers! I really appreciate your kind words!

I haven't mentioned this before, but I'd like to publicly thank my beta-reader, Scarlett, for her help in proofing this story. That said, this chapter has not been beta-read by her yet (I'VE proofed it, but my grammar skills aren't as good as hers) since she only has 'Net access at work and they've been having trouble with it. I'll replace this Chapter with it's beta-read version once I get it back.

Ryou hummed happily to himself as he tripped off to school, mood bright as the spring sunshine beaming down it's gentle warmth. The contrast between his walk home last Friday and his walk to school today was immeasurable; last Friday he'd been depressed to the point of tears just thinking about the eternally long weekend of beatings, with no hope whatsoever of reprieve.

_Now I never have to worry about Bakura hurting me again, and I now know he actually cares for me! _Thought the white-haired teen with a bright smile that for the past several days had been hovering about his lips constantly. It had come of something as a shock to both himself and his yami--neither imagined Bakura truly cared for Ryou, least of all the yami himself.

All that changed, however, when Ember used the Bonding spell to re-forge the link between himself and the Tomb Robber. Their previous link had been weak and ailing, product of many long years of Bakura blocking his side of it, something Ryou suspected had led to his beatings originally. The teen hypothesized that their link had weakened to the point of nearly snapping, an event likely to have dire consequences for both yami and hikari. Instinct or maybe the Sennen Ring urged Bakura to re-establish their connection and one of the first things necessary for that was physical contact.

With a Bond of any sort physical contact was vitally important. Bakura didn't actually know why he beat his hikari on a conscious level, he'd always said to himself and Ryou it was to make the boy stronger, but that was just a frail excuse meant to hide his confusion; apparently, the beatings were actually his (twisted) way to get closer to Ryou without admitting his feelings for the boy. It made a strange kind of sense considering the source, and that the source never thought about it overmuch in the first place.

In the last couple of days Ryou had gained an understanding of Bakura several years with the yami had not revealed. The first and foremost thing he learned, thanks to their newly strengthened Bond, was Bakura's intense fear of love—either given by or to him. Not that the yami TOLD him that or even thought it, but being so closely linked to another's mind gave one surprising insights to a person's inner self. Feelings and unconscious beliefs tended to leak over even a marginally healthy Bond, much less the intense connection they currently shared.

Bakura hadn't wanted to face admitting his feelings to his hikari, so when the opportunity presented itself for him to get rid of Ryou he'd eagerly taken it. _If everything went as planned I'd be dead and Bakura would be Bonded to Ember, who'd probably always hate him. A perfect solution if you don't want the 'weakness' of love in your life. _The snowy-haired hikari thought as he stood in the milling herd of humanity waiting to cross the street. _I don't see Bakura enjoying such a relationship though. Even if Ember eventually forgave him she truly isn't the other half of his soul like I am._

No matter what his crazed yami thought Ryou could not be replaced entirely. At best Ember's presence might have acted as a cushion between his yami and the agony of their shattered Bond, and provide the spirit of the ring an anchor to this plane of existence; Bakura needed a Bond with a mortal to stay in the mortal world or, by the very nature of the Ring, he'd be sucked into it's shadowy depths again.

Ryou had read the information packet his father sent with the shackles and concluded Bakura mistranslated a few things. He also obviously didn't read certain passages thoroughly enough in his haste to test the magic out. The shackles had not been designed to replace a hikari, their original purpose was to nullify Shadow Magic (an application already tested out this weekend when a fed-up Bakura tried to send Ember to the Shadow Realm).

The Bonding ability had been entirely unintended, a completely unanticipated side effect of the powerful magic used to create the shackles, and one of the main reasons the shackles were left half-finished magic-wise. Were all the power allotted for it imbued within it as planned the shackles would be another Millennium Item, one meant to go as a set with the Millennium Puzzle. As it was only half the power needed to reach such lofty aspirations was sealed inside the golden manacles.

Unlike the Items, the shackles had no offensive magics, only defensive magics set for passive protection only. In other words, the shackles would automatically cancel out any Shadow Magic thrown at their bearer, but could not be directed to do so at their bearer's whim. Ryou had told Ember his findings but 'forgot' to tell Bakura, unsure of his yami's reaction.

_He'd either not care or take an unhealthy interest in the shackles' magic, thinking maybe he could unlock any hidden potential they might have. _The boy reminded himself as he continued down the sidewalk after crossing the street; his next thought bringing a smug grin to his lips. _Which is why the copies I gave back to Bakura were not the same as what he gave me._

Bakura knew next-to-nothing about computers, so he certainly had no clue you could change the appearance of an image with them. So, using Adobe Photoshop, the hikari changed the hieroglyphs enough to read closer to what Bakura thought they should. The yami had been a tomb robber, not a scholar, so despite what Ryou's father thought Bakura's reading skills were minimal at best (where his father got the notion Bakura could read hieroglyphs well Ryou didn't know).

Since Bakura didn't particularly like reading his native language (or reading in general), Ryou felt confidant that Bakura had only read the photocopies of those ancient scrolls once or twice through at most. Thank the Gods Bakura was able to learn Japanese and English through his link with Ryou, otherwise teaching him would have been an exercise in purest frustration for them both.

Of course one might think Ryou had wasted his time changing the copies in the first place then, but with a yami like his Ryou had learned to always err on the side of caution. Better he alter the copies now and prevent any future difficulties from cropping up. _At least when they do I'm not alone anymore. Even if Bakura won't be there Ember will. _

Thought Ryou, a gentle warmth blooming in his chest at the thought of the young woman. Ryou never believed in love at first sight until he met Ember, they had definitely fallen for each other—hard and lightening-fast. He trusted Ember like he wouldn't be able to with Bakura for a very long time. He knew she would never hurt him intentionally, nor would she give him the cold shoulder when he wanted to cuddle (which was often, he loved snuggling). Best of all she didn't think him weak. Ah! Now THERE was a sweet memory. . . .

{_They had been in his room simply relaxing and Ember had just finished asking him if he minded when she smacked Bakura around. Of course he didn't, not when Bakura deserved it and Ember never hurt their yami more than necessary. "Well, someone has to do it and I'm so weak there'd be no way---" He paused at the plethora of emotion flicking over her features—shock, anger, and sadness each took a turn before settling on sympathetic for her expression._

_"Ryou, you aren't weak, not at all." She told him, taking his hands in her own and leaning foreword a bit, his mattress squeaking a faint protest. "But Ember, Bakura says—" A gentle forefinger pinned his lips closed over his words. "I don't care what Bakura's told you—he doesn't know everything and I don't find him being right very often. Now, listen to me, you are one of the strongest people I know." _

_Ryou shook his head, silvery-white hair swishing over his bare back. They were both in their jammies considering it was after midnight: her in a satin crop-top and short set, him in his usual boxers. "I am anything but strong Ember—I can't fight at all. I never even tried to stand up to Bakura." Ryou admitted quietly, ashamed, only to have her shake her head at him. _

_"There's more to being strong than physical strength or_ _knowing how to fight. As for standing up to Bakura—violent confrontations are not in your nature and there is nothing wrong with that. The world could do with more sweet, gentle people like you in it." He'd blushed and leaned into the gentle hand she caressed down his cheek, turning it slightly in his own to lightly kiss her palm. "Anyone can become physically strong if they work hard enough at it, physical strength is nothing special." The young woman had continued. _

_"Strength of the mind and the soul, now there's something not everyone has and it's not something you can easily get if you don't already have it. You," Ember tapped Ryou playfully on the nose, bringing a grin to his face, "have a lot of that particular strength my dear." Of course he protested deprecatingly, but Ember wouldn't hear of it and pointed out several instances to support her opinion. In the end she'd argued him into accepting her words as true._}

Ryou shook himself out of the memory as Domino High loomed before him. _I'm not sure I feel the same as Ember, but the fact that someone thinks of me as strong is wonderful all on it's own. To everyone else I'm just poor little Ryou whose yami abuses him, always to be pitied but never to be admired. _Rolling his doe-brown eyes at his own foolishness, Ryou quickly stopped that train of thought before it fully left the station and depressed him.

"Ryou! Hey Ryou, wait up!" The hikari whirled to see Yugi and Jou running towards him, Yugi (who called him), waving energetically. Ryou's earlier excitement returned full force along with his smile as he slipped through the crowd towards his two friends--eager to tell them about his weekend for once.

A/N #2: Well, thought I'd go for a better explanation on how the shackles worked in this chapter, hope this clears up any questions anyone might have had concerning their true capabilities. If anyone is still confused on some points feel free to ask me your questions in a review and I'll post answers the next update. Some of you may have noticed I occasionally refer to Ember as a 'female hikari' and will continue to do so even though she technically isn't one. Well, Bakura thinks of her that way (remember, he isn't being corrected in his erroneous belief) and while Ember isn't a true hikari the Bond (at least in the context of this story) is pretty similar. That and I kinda like referring to her as such.


	8. Meetings

Bound with Darkness and Light: Chapter 8: Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

". . . .and she threw Bakura into the wall and told him he couldn't hurt me anymore!" Yami heard on approaching the group of teens gathered outside of Domino High after school. _:Aibou what in the world is Ryou talking about?:_ The small violet-eyed boy smiled up at him, a smile brimming with relief. _:It's a long story yami. A REALLY long story, but it all boils to the fact Bakura won't be able to hurt Ryou anymore.:_Quirking an eyebrow doubtfully Yami responded, _:That's wonderful to hear aibou, but HOW? Did the Tomb Robber finally come to his senses?:_The small light shook his head, maroon-tipped black hair shivering at the movement. _:Not really, it seems that Bakura tried to replace Ryou, but ended up Bonded to both Ryou and another person—a woman named Ember.: _

_:WHAT?!: _

Yugi patted his dark's hand. _:I know it's hard to believe, but it seems Ryou's dad sent him a present from Egypt that Bakura opened first. Inside were these magic bracelets or something that allowed Bakura and Ryou to Bond with this Ember. Ryou was just telling us how she beat up Bakura when he tried to order him around.: _

Yami couldn't believe it. "Ryou, did you just say someone beat up Bakura?" The once-Pharaoh asked the snow-haired boy. "Yup! Ember, our new hikari, did!" Replied the teenager excitedly, brown eyes dancing in a way they hadn't in more than a year. Ryou didn't even question how Yami knew the situation—he no doubt guessed that Yugi filled Yami in via mindspeech. Yami STILL couldn't believe it. "We ARE talking about the same Bakura, aren't we?"

"Oh yes Yami, it's my 'Kura we're discussing. Don't worry, you'll love Ember—in fact we're going to visit her at work right now." The enthusiastic shouts from the rest of the group drowned out any response Yami might have had. Apparently they all wanted to see the woman who kicked Bakura's ass, not that Yami blamed them. He wanted to meet the person who kicked Bakura's ass too. _:Yugi, I think we should invite Ryou and this Ember out this weekend. I want to talk to the woman.:****_

_:Sounds good Yami, I think we should thank her. I haven't seen Ryou this happy or relaxed in forever.: _The ancient spirit smiled down at the small teen. _:I agree.:_ The walk to Ember's workplace didn't take long, and somehow Yami was not surprised to see Ember worked at one of the most prestigious dojos in Domino. He filed inside with the others to be greeted with a glare from the Tomb Robber, (who, judging from Ryou's expression, was not expected to be there). Bakura he half-way expected, the two other individuals watching the class quite shocked Yami, however. "Kaiba? Mokuba?" Yami questioned incredulously, dark eyebrows disappearing into his golden bangs. The once-Pharaoh never imaged to see either of THEM here.

Both Kaiba's raised their heads, Seto from his laptop screen, Mokuba from tying his gie-belt. "Hi guys!" Mokuba greeted them with a grin while his brother gave an indifferent nod. "Hey Mokie, what you doin' here?" Jou asked, plopping down on the chair next to the younger Kaiba brother. "I should think that would be obvious mutt—or did you think Mokuba put on that uniform for the fun of it?" The elder Kaiba mocked with his characteristic smirk at the other's expense. "We have a reason to be here, what are all of YOU doing here?" Queried the CEO in a decidedly irritated tone.

A glance at Ryou showed the boy deep in conversation with his dark so Yami sat down next to the elder Kaiba (Yugi and the other's taking seats a second later) and explained. "Ryou invited us to meet Ember. Apparently Bakura tried to replace Ryou with the girl using some magical shackles Ryou's father sent. Somehow he ended up Bonding all three together."

Kaiba quirked a sable eyebrow and let out a soft laugh. "Really? Well, that explains the new golden armbands she's wearing then. I don't think we have to worry about the thief causing problems anymore. Ember will certainly keep him in line."

"You know Ember Kaiba?" Yugi asked eagerly a split second before Yami did and no wonder, Yami sensed Yugi nearly bursting with curiosity. "I should, I've offered her a position as Mokuba's personal bodyguard over a dozen times. Do you honestly think I'd do that unless I knew her thoroughly?" Both tri-hair's mouths dropped open, though Yami closed his quickly for dignity's sake.

_Is she truly that good? She must be: Kaiba would never choose less than the absolute best to protect Mokuba. Then again, only a great warrior could subdue the Tomb Robber without magic. _Yami frowned when he noticed Kaiba's typical smirk held a mocking I-know-something-you-don't know air about it. "Just watch her tonight and you'll see Yami." The dark followed the CEO's gesture, watching as Ryou bounded out of his seat, completely oblivious to Bakura's scowl following him; Yami couldn't help smiling when the hikari practically bounced into the arms of a copper-haired young woman.

The two stayed that way for a brief time before starting toward the eager group of teens, arms around each other's waists. _:Wow, Bakura has good taste.:_ Came Yugi's admiring thought. The boy's dark agreed absently; yes, he noticed Ember's prettiness, but what he really couldn't help staring at was the restrained grace of her movements. A promise of power in motion bound into normality for appearances sake. Yami only recalled seeing one other move that way, Temnak, the Captain of his own personal guard. One of those rarest of creatures—a person born to be a warrior.

Inwardly, Yami chuckled at the irony; the Tomb Robber bound himself to his own jailer, a woman whose command Bakura better follow or she'd MAKE him. Yami couldn't wish a better guardian for poor Ryou. Just knowing he wouldn't have to watch the poor brown-eyed hikari limp through life broken in body and soul made him want to shower thanks upon the girl. Things had gotten so bad between Ryou and Bakura Yami thought for sure he'd have to take a hand in straightening things out. Actually, the only thing stopping him was the worry his interference might make things worse. The situation was volatile enough without his presence adding more instability to it, particularly since Bakura hated him so.

Sending Bakura to the Shadow Realm again would do very little good, it certainly hadn't the first time. Yami was beginning to wonder if it was even possible to permanently banish a dark once they were bound to their mortal light, the Bond between yami and hikari had the capability of acting as bridge and compass to a yami trapped in the Shadow Realm needing a way to escape. The only way to destroy that pathway was to shatter the yami/hikari Bond, not a good thing for the hikari left behind soul-torn and missing half of himself.

Besides, Yami lately had begun to wonder if maybe that trip to the Shadow Realm did more harm than good; that maybe the Bond between Bakura and Ryou, which was none-to-strong in the first place, had been severely weakened because of the long separation. As far as he knew Bakura never beat Ryou until AFTER he returned from the Realm, a solid argument for Yami's uncomfortable theory. Pharaohs were never meant to feel guilty and they sure as Hell shouldn't make such heinous mistakes (at least to Yami's thinking). _:Yaaaammmmiiii!:_ Yami winced and absently rubbed his side where Yugi jabbed him with an elbow to get his wandered attention. The girl herself stood before them, waiting patiently while Ryou introduced everyone.

Earlier at the dojo, before Yugi-tachi's arrival. . . .

"Kimiko! You're leaving your left side wide open. Shinami why haven't you taken advantage of that?" Ember belted out to one of the half-dozens pairs of advanced students free-sparing around her. "Hai sensei!" Both girls called, obediently trying to implement her observations. Across the room Master Kidaio was giving one-on-one training with two of their black belts in their chosen weapons. _4:30? The children's class should be arriving soon. _Ember thought after glancing at the clock over the door, though she mostly just used the action as a cover to check up on Bakura.

Her yami, had, indeed, stayed the entire day and been remarkably well-behaved. Matter of fact he'd been doing his impression of a statue all day, only speaking to her in between classes and leaving everyone—students and fellow observers alike—alone. Something the young woman appreciated. Though she had to wonder if he was merely studying her for possible weaknesses, truce or no truce. Ember continued to call out advice and observations to the sparrers, occasionally pausing a pair mid-fight to demonstrate some technique or other they were fowling up. A flash of white hair and the roiling movement of many bodies entering drew her attention to the door, out of the corner of her eye she saw Ryou and what had to be his entire group of friends walk in.

_Let's see: two tri-color hairs, Yami and Yugi, a couple sandy blonds, Malik and Marik, one crew-like cut brunette, Honda, one golden blond, Jounouchi, and the only girl, Anzu. Yep, that's everyone. That little sneak—not only didn't he tell me he'd be dropping by he didn't mention bringing his friends!_ Her fond, but slightly exasperated chuckle was cut short when she spotted a student throwing up sloppy blocks.

"Anaka! Get that block up! You're trying to protect your face not your feet!" Ember yelled, pushing Ryou and his friends out of her mind. She had a job to do and Master Kidaio wouldn't thank her for letting her mind wander. Twenty minutes later Master Kidaio called a halt to the sparring and after a short discussion concerning each student's strength and weaknesses dismissed the class. "Go on child, I can handle set-up for the children's class." Master Kidaio urged with a smile, nodding towards the odd group seated at the front.

Seeing her two males sitting together it struck Ember just how dissimilar they were physically as well as mentally. Like the other two yamis Bakura topped Ryou by several inches, his muscles larger and much more defined, his features sharper and darker, very masculine. The yami's skin and eyes were several shades darker —burnt umber to Ryou's milk chocolate, antique ivory to pale alabaster. You could see the hard and thieving life Bakura had lead in his posture and bearing, proud and powerful but also hyper-aware of his surroundings. By contrast, Ryou was Bakura with everything softened and gentled, his nature eternally sweet. There was a certain faint femininity about him, nothing blatant but visible in his posture and gestures. Ember thought it was cute.

Ryou eagerly met her half-way to the seated group with a soft embrace, one she returned happily. _:Hi Ember! Um, I kinda brought company. . . .:_ Ryou ducked his head and peered at her from under his bangs shyly, maybe expecting her to be upset at the uninvited company. _:So I see—you might have mindspoke me first!: _Ember laughingly told her fellow hikari, slipping an arm around his waist. The teen cuddled into her side and allowed himself to be lead back to the group. In the middle of nodding to Kaiba and smiling a greeting to Mokuba twin bolts of longing and anger stung her; emotions not her own and not Ryou's either. That left only one person; Sure enough, her eyes briefly met Bakura's and an echo of those emotions darkened their walnut depths. _:Bakura?:_ She queried softly, receiving only a stony glare in reply. Whatever his problem he didn't want to talk about it.

"Everyone, this is Ember. Ember, this is Yami and Yugi, Marik and Malik, Honda, Jou, and Anzu." Ryou helpfully pointed out each person as he named them off, though Ember knew them already thanks to the Bond. The young woman smiled and greeted each person warmly, though part of her attention stayed on Bakura, wondering exactly what was going on in his mind.

They were forming a couple right before his eyes, one surely meant to edge him out of their circle of affection into cold loneliness. Bakura saw it every time his hikaris came anywhere near each other; the soft looks, enthusiastic snuggling, mind spoken conversations he sensed going on but wasn't privy to. It angered him no end, enough he wished to beat both of them raw and bloody (not that Ember would give him the chance). Of course it made perfect sense, they had far more in common with each other than he with either of them. After all, they didn't need him, not as an emotional support anyway.

Ember didn't really need anyone, Ryou had all the support and affection he could want from Ember—why bother about him when one hikari outright hated him and the other was still frightened of him? Ryou might have forgiven his dark for the beatings, but the yami still saw fear in the backs of the boy's eyes whenever Bakura came near without Ember close at hand. As though Ember was the only thing keeping Bakura from beating to snowy-haired hikari.

_Maybe the first few days after the re-Bonding, but after that I didn't want to hurt him anymore. Damn Ember for bringing Ryou into the shackle's spell, it must be it's magic that's giving me feelings for the little weakling._ Bakura reasoned, watching with a faint sneer pulling at his lip as Ryou eagerly introduced Ember to the Pharaoh and his entourage. Personally, he thought she could do without meeting the little bastards, certainly they'd done nothing but cause trouble for Bakura. The yami's regard flicked to Marik and Malik, his sneer morphing into a mild grimace of disgust.

_We could have done great things together, if only you hadn't betrayed me. Hell, I might have forgiven you that if you hadn't fallen under the friendship spell cast_ (1) _by the Pharaoh's disgustingly precious light._ Bakura avoided looking at Yugi, the boy was cute enough to make him retch (and, not so incidentally Yami would take offense). It must be magic for him to win over Marik, Malik I could see but Marik? Thought the yami, recalling that the blonde dark had been nothing but pure evil until Malik somehow 'cleansed' him using the Millennium Rod. _More like caught him off guard in the Shadow Realm where Yami banished him and used the Rod's mind-warping powers on him. _(2)

Bakura snorted and shook his head, realizing his thoughts had wandered off subject. _Although why I should CARE what Ryou and Ember do. . . . Then again they ARE mine, my hikaris, my property._ Bakura took care to keep that particular thought to himself, not eager for Ember to catch his internal musings. As distasteful as it might be the Tomb Robber had learned to respect her fighting skills, though it still galled him a woman managed to bring him to heel when all the Pharaoh's Guard couldn't in ancient times. _I think the shackles have something to do with that too. If they can make me care for Ryou they must be able to do other things. Perhaps they cloud my mind and slow my reflexes when I fight her? _To Bakura, it was the only plausible excuse despite it being complete balderdash.

Speaking of fighting, Bakura noticed Ember had returned to the center of the dojo in the midst of a group of children (Mokuba one of them) that replaced the previous class. For some reason, the children worked out for barely half an hour—quite a bit less than the two hour duration of the other classes. Gradually the empty chairs around himself and Ryou filled with students from the previous class and from classes he'd watched earlier in the day, some of which who'd gone home only to return. What's more, both Ember and her teacher disappeared briefly, sheathed katanas strapped to their backs on returning.

The chatter around him made it plain this was not a common event, but the yami did not have long to wonder. Ember hung back while Master Kidaio addressed the group at large, gesturing for and getting instant silence. "As many of you may know, we have a special event this evening. For those not aware, Ember and I shall be sparring with real, sharpened katanas. I warn you now, if I find out any of the students of this dojo attempt to emulate us, you will not BE a student of this dojo anymore. Ember and I have sparred together for many years, we know each other's fighting style intimately enough to avoid wounding the other. Please remain silent during our battle." The Master finished, leaving them to take her place across from Ember. _Well THIS should be interesting. . . . _

1. I'm not talking about a literal spell here.

2. This never happened in either the manga or anime. I just needed a reason to explain Marik's relative sanity in this story.


	9. Discussions

**Bound with Darkness and Light: Chapter 9: Discussion**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A/N:** Gomenasai to everyone who've been waiting for me to update this. The reason I haven't is because of a nasty case of writers block. I think I'm over it, so you should see more regular updates. Ahem, it also doesn't hurt to submit a review, it just might inspire me to hurry up with the next chapter. . . .:)

Ember grinnned as Jou and Honda's fight over the last piece of pizza sent them tumbling into the isles. She could only be glad the two weren't at their booth, which was fairly crowded with herself, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik. Yugi, Yami, and Anzu weren't so lucky, they had to sit with the fighting boys. Feeling a pang of nostalgia as she recalled her teenage foolishness, Ember went back to finishing her own slice, thinking over the last couple hours.

A faint smile of satisfaction tugged at her lips—the sword fight between herself and Master Kidaio had ended in a draw, the very first time the older woman had not beaten her outright. The Master practically glowed as they honorably bowed to one another at the battle's end, Ember happily basking in her Master's shining pride.

She would have liked to have spoken with her Master at length but Ryou and Yugi-tachi practically tossed her in the changing room and dragged her off to their favorite pizza parlor for a celebratory dinner. Celebrating what Ember had no clue, it's not like she won and it's not like they could understand the importance of ending the battle in a draw. She had a feeling they just wanted an excuse their parents might swallow to go out on a weeknight, although Ember thought Jou was game for anything involving food.

"Ever thought about using the Rod on those two Malik? Maybe send them walking into rush hour traffic?" Bakura asked the smaller platinum blond when Honda and Jou rolled over the very slice of pizza they were fighting over, splattering it messily over themselves and the carpet.

"I've thought about it, but frankly I'd rather do that to Anzu, particularly when she does one of her stupid friendship speeches." The Egyptian hikari replied, making everyone at the table either laugh outright or snicker quietly (Ember and Ryou snickered, the others pratically bust a gut).

Ember had been supremely disappointed in the other female of the group, 2 minutes of talking to the brunette and 15 of silent obervation told her Anzu was a manipulative little bitch who didn't care about anyone but herself (never mind her stupid speeches). It was completely obvious Yugi and Yami were a couple, but Anzu still flirted shamelessly (also desperately) with the tri-haired dark.

Speaking of the tri-haired dark, Yami was approaching their table, questions in his claret-colored eyes. "Might I have a word with you alone Ember?" The dark asked politely. Nodding wordlessly, Ember stood to follow the Pharaoh only to be stopped by a pale hand on her arm.

She looked down at the decidedly unhappy face of her yami. _:You are NOT going with that bastard.:_ He growled. Anger rose up her spine like the mercury in a thermometer on a blazing summer day—how dare he!. Ember pulled her arm from his grasp and mentally spat. _:Yes, I am going with him. One, you don't tell me what to do—EVER. Two, the shackles are a new form of Shadow Magic so Yami isn't going to rest until he has a look at it. Three, you don't need to worry if you think I'm going to beg the Pharaoh's help to get free, I'm NOT.: _

Bakura's frown melted into startlement before slipping into an impassive mask. _:You aren't:_ The yami clearly didn't believe her and what was that odd lilt to his words? _:No, I'm not going to abandon Ryou to deal with YOU all by himself again.: _Ember shot back meanly and closed the link, stalking to the opposite side of the mostly empty restaurant where Yami and Yugi had decided to hold their little conversation.

"Are you all right?" Yugi asked as Ember scooted into the booth. "Yeah, I'm fine, Bakura still thinks he can order me around."

Yami smiled gently. "I'm glad you aren't letting him, but are you all right in general? Shadow magic can be hard on someone not used to it." Depthless crimson eyes seemed to stare right through her, as though she were a glass of distilled water. Ember stoutly resisted the urge to squirm and break eye contact.

"Healthwise I feel perfectly normal and everything. I can't say this hasn't been a major adjustment, but we're working things out."

Yami chuckled, his laughter smooth and rich as a chocolate crepe. "With your fists if necessary right?" Ember blushed and nodded. "When it comes to Bakura yeah."

"May I?" Yami gestured at her wrists, grasping them gently at her assent. "Do you Duel at all Ember?" The dark enquired, staring intently at the sculpted gold permanently fused to her skin.

The question perplexed her—why did it matter if she played Duel Monsters or not? _Maybe he's wondering why Bakura picked me. Heh, if he only knew Bakura didn't pick me anymore than I picked him. _"No, I'm not good with any kind of game. Martial arts training takes up quite a bit of my free time, leaving very little for any other hobbies." Answered the young woman, shivering a little at the chill tingle racing up her arms-a definite sign Yami was using ShadowMagic to scan the shackles.

"We can tell! I've never seen anyone in real life fight that way." Yugi chirped with a bright smile. "Thanks." Ember said quietly, she hated compliments, they always embarassed her for some reason.

Yami's eyes were a touch unfocused when he looked up, probably due to whatever spell he used. "Ryou told us some of what happened, but he did not go into details. Would you mind giving us your account?"

Ember quickly told them her story, elaborating on certain details when asked; which occurred several timse during her narration, particularly around the parts where she beat up Bakura. Both tri-haired boys seemed greatly amused by that.

"I'm afraid I don't see a way of reversing this magic, but I can try to find a way if you like." The dark offered once she'd finished. Ember shook her head quickly, sending her ponytail swinging; her eyes drifted to the gleaming metal on her wrists. "No thank you, I want to stay like this, Ryou needs me."

The two tri-haired boys nodded, smiles of relief on both of their faces. "We're glad Ryou has a protector now, Yugi and I were beginning to worry about both his health and sanity." Yami sighed. "I've been wanting to step in for awhile, but I feared I'd make the situation worse. There's no way I could be there to protect Ryou all the time and once Bakura got him alone. . . ."

The dark spread his pale, elegant hands helplessly. "Right, I can imagine what the Tomb Robber'd do and it wouldn't pretty." Agreed the young woman, not looking forward to dealing with the pouting yami later on.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"C'mon Ryou! I bet I can whip your ass at video games!" Malik challenged, grabbing the white-haired boy's hand and yanking him towards a bank of arcade games, giving him no chance to answer. Bakura shared a smirk and a headshake with his fellow yami at their light's antics.

"So, what's the deal with you and Ember?" Marik asked without preamble, slowly ripping a paper napkin to pieces as he spoke. Since Bakura told both Ishtars about the girl previously, he knew the other dark wasn't questioning her prescence. "Truthfully, I don't know Marik. She's pissed I forced her into the Bond and I'm pissed because I can't put her in her place. The only person who seems to like the whole situation is Ryou."

Bakura raked a pale hand through his spiky locks, frustration tight in his voice. The first napkin reduced to shreds no larger than a pinkie-nail, Marik started on another. "I imagine he does—how many times have I told you beatings aren't the best way to subdugate a light? Hikari's are easy to manipulate-if you'd seduced him the right way you'd have a delicious love-sick slave willing to do anything you wish."

Marik paused and glanced up, deciding to let that line of conversation drop on seeing the simmering anger in Bakura's eyes. Not that he FEARED the Tomb Robber, certainly not, but if he started a fight with the other yami Malik would nag him no end.

"Regardless, that doesn't help your woman problems. I've seen her fight now, she's good but she's also just a mortal. You SHOULD be able to take her, but I think those shackles are giving her an unfair advantage." Bakura's attention, which had been somewhat wavering, snapped back to the Egyptian like a bungee cord on rebound. "How so? They nullify ShadowMagic, not physical energy." Asked the pale yami with a confused frown.

Tossing his three-quarters shredded napkin to his plate Marik reached over and smacked Bakura up side the head. "Idiot! What do you think MADE these bodies we're in right now? Playdough? The spell that gave us permanent physical forms is comprised entirely of ShadowMagic, and ShadowMagic helps keep them going; it's why we don't need to eat nearly as much as a mortal and why we're stronger and faster than they are." Explained the blonde acidly.

Bakura's glare at being hit softened into a thoughtful expression. "The shackles nullify some of the magic keeping my physical body going, so when I fight her I'm as weak as a mortal." The blond Egyptian nodded, but uncharacteristically kept silent while Bakura continued musing out loud. "I suppose I was too pissed and shocked to notice before, but why don't I feel it whenever I'm close to her?"

The other yami shrugged and went back to tearing up napkins. He so loved to destroy things, but rarely got to indulge himself in his favorite pastime. All to often Marik destroyed something Malik liked and Malik witheld sex from his yami. Since Marik had a libido a faun might envy there was no better punishment.

"Probably the shackles only weaken you when you intend violence towards the girl. You've said they don't nullify your Ring's magic unless you're throwing it at Ember after all." Bakura agreed somewhat absently, coffee-dark gaze following his two hikaris. Apparently Ember finished her chat with the Pharaoh and Ryou called her over to play Dance Dance Revolution with him.

Marik found his own hikari playing a shooting game with Jou, who probably challenged him the minute Malik got within 3 feet of the gaming area. Ryou danced surprisingly well considering he rarely got the chance to, his movements graceful as a backwinging swan; by contrast, Ember danced more like a hippo on dry land, her steps clumsy and awkward, shocking considering how well she fought.

Well, at least she was being goodnatured about it, encouraging Ryou to laugh right along with her everytime she did something particularly clumsy. Bakura wasn't laughing though, he watched both of them with a peculiar intensity. Marik grinned to himself-well well, it seemed the Tomb Robber had feelings for Ryou and Ember no matter what he thought.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Take about an exhausting day. . . ._ Ember sighed mentally as she followed her men into the house. Had it been only a day? It seemed like she lived a week's worth of days between today's violent emotional rollercoaster rides and the sheer physical exertions. Hell, it'd only been four days since she met the albinos, a fact she had a hard time wrapping her mind around.

For all she'd never asked for this, Ember suddenly realized it felt like she belonged with Ryou. . . .and also Bakura. She opened her mouth to share her thoughts and had to swallow a yelp as Bakura stopped abruptly. The young woman started to snap at him when she caught his stony expression.

Back rigid and head thrown back the yami appeared to be listening for something, immediately stirring up Ember's own suspicions and setting her nerves on edge. "'Kura?" Whispered Ryou fearfully, a mere whisp of sound. "Shut up," Bakura hissed.

Ember understood when his gaze flicked briefly to the floor where some cinnamon spilled during breakfast this morning held a partial impression of a boot-print; one easily twice the size of their shoes and not even close to anyone's in Yugi-tachi.

Slowly Ember slipped her katana from her dufflebag, freeing the polished steel from it's sheath and shifting into a defensive stance. Catching her movement out of the corner of his eye Bakura nodded approval. _:Good, stay here and guard Ryou.: _He mindspoke Ember alone, then, to both them. _:Someone broke in-Ryou, stay with Ember, I'm gonna check the house to see if they're still here.: _

Ivory skin turned paler still from fear, Ryou nodded mutely and moved closer to Ember. The two hikaris spent a few tense minutes while Bakura crept silently through the house, checking every room and possible hiding place for intruders. After what seemed like an eternity squared Bakura returned, swaggering like usual rather than the impressive liquid stealth he displayed earlier.

_Gods, Bakura must have been one helluva Tomb Robber_ Ember thought admiringly. "It's alright, you can move now, whoever the fuck broke in is gone." Ember released a breath she didn't know she was holding and sheathed her blade. "Any ideas as to who and why?" Ember queried as she plunked down next to Ryou at the kitchen table, her katana in her lap.

Their unwelcome visitors couldn't be ordinary thieves, not when they covered their tracks, and the house looked as neat as they left it. "That's what I should be asking YOU girl." Shot back the yami, striding over to stand over her menacingly. "Nothing like this happened before you came." He quirked a dark blade-slash of an eyebrow. "Anything about your past you'd care to reveal?"

"What the fuck? You think I had something to do with this?" Ember jolted up from her chair, face a bare inch from her yami's, indignation burning in her gut. "There's no reason anybody'd be after ME Bakura. Up until now my life has been so boringly normal it'd put someone hyped up on speed to sleep. I've never even been arrested. Can YOU say the same thing Mr. King of Thieves?" The girl returned sharply.

Bakura looked sceptical, though he seemed satisfied with her answer; ignoring her question entirely he walked past her to grab a can from the fridge and took her recently-vacated seat. After shooting Bakura a chastising look Ryou pulled Ember into the empty chair on his other side with an apologetic smile for his yami's suspicions.

"To answer your first question my only major enemy of this time is the Pharaoh, so I don't know what's going on." Bakura said, slugging his drink, a bitter yeasty smell in the air telling her it was beer. "Was anything taken Bakura?" Ryou asked the larger male. "Nothing of value that I could see." Was the thoughtful reply. _Then what could they be after?_ Ember wondered to herself, looking from Ryou frightened expression to Bakura's cool one. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be finding that out anytime soon.


End file.
